Chicken Suit
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: He didn’t! But he did. He just turned around the corner in his ridiculous yellow suit. He stopped juggling and ran up to me. I stared at him.“Hey” he said. Rated T for a few words TXG 4ever! ONESHOT!


**Hey guys this is like my first fiction, ever. I just signed up and I'm trying it out. So um please don't be afraid so really critisize, it's a chance for me to improve.  
Enjoy.**

There he was. Right down the hallway talking to his mates and like half the cheerleading squad with their little tiny skirts and little tiny I.Q's. giggling at every sound coming out of his gorgeous, soft lips. The bell rang, breaking me out of my trance of my ex-boyfriend. He did his manly 'handshake' thingy with the guys and nodded at the bimbos **(dontcha love that word? Bimbo, bimbo, bimbo!)** who all swooned at his movements. His famous bluey-gray eyes met with my hurt brown eyes. Electricity sparked to life in the space between us, almost zapping the hurrying students between us. I quickly broke away, not wanting him to read me like a book and know that something was wrong. I, and rather hardly, slammed my locker shut and raced off to homeroom, avoiding my ex Troy Bolton.

I couldn't concentrate all day, which was rather surprising for me. I'm Gabriella, the freaky genius girl who put the school into whack. I could just feel his perfect eyes boring little perfect holes into the back of my head. Huh, maybe that was why I couldn't concentrate. Everything about him was perfect. He was funny and really sweet and understanding, hot, smart, athletic, polite, he smelt like his perfect shower gel (which I have yet to discover the type), he didn't care what people thought of him and OMG his eyes could just make you melt like ice cream on a hot day. They were a mixture soft ocean-blue and satin-ey gray. So you get why everyone loved him. Which, I guess, was fine with me until someone loved him a little too much.

_Flashback to 2 months ago:_

"_Hey Taylor have you seen Troy?" I yelled to my best friend over the loud thumping music. She shook her head and went back to making out with Chad on his couch. I weaved my way through the dancing teenagers looking for my boyfriend of 8 months. I spotted Sharpay flirting with Zeke and made my way to her. I asked her the same question I asked Taylor and she shook her head and kinda rudely went back to complimenting Zeke on his latest dish, some dessert with lots of coconut. Kelsi, who was near Miss flirt-and-totally-ignore-friends-so-she-can-go-back-to-her-beloved-boyfriend, told me she saw him go upstairs. I thanked her and rushed up the stairs. Later I wished I hadn't. _

_I stepped over a drunk couple doing, well you wouldn't want to know and opened a bedroom looking for Troy. I gasped at what I was seeing. My insides dropped into the ground and further and my eyes blurred at the tears forming in my eyes. My heart shattered into million and one pieces. Troy was playing tonsil tennis with Marcy, head cheerleader and founder of the Troy Bolton fan club. He pulled away from her and saw me standing there. _

"_Gabrie-" he started._

_I didn't let him finish, I just ran._

_End Flashback_

After that I ran away from that horrid room, away from the smirking Marcy and away from the love of my life. I wanted to run all the way to China, but I only made it to my car. I remember sitting there staring at the wheel, not wanting to take in what happened. I should've seen this coming. Everyone was pressuring him about the musical. After that I broke up with him, not letting him say anything. I stopped hanging out with his friends and he transformed into the school flirt.

The bell rang, breaking me from my depressing trip down memory lane. I gathered my books and ran out of the class, right into the girl's bathrooms. The place where every girl in East High goes to either a) cry, b)gossip, c)write on the wall how hot Troy was or d) the obvious one, actually use the toilet. I picked option a, and cried my broken heart out. I had spent a lot of time crying over Troy after that night. Big surprise huh? I wiped myself up and stepped out into the hall. Marcy and her posse of airheads bumped into me, making me drop my books.

She smirked and murmured "Loser" before strutting off. I gathered up my books when I noticed a pair of soft hands help me. I looked up and met with a pair of familiar eyes.

"Thanks" I muttered as he handed my books.

"No problem" he said to me. "Look Gabi…" I cut him off by softly saying some form or good-bye (I couldn't exactly remember. I was too focused on getting away) and walking off. My next class was Calculas. Oh great. Another class with Mr. Heartbreaker. I made it in the door just as the bell rang. I sat down and was surprised to see Troy take the seat next to me. Mrs. Adams came in and started her boring lecture about the importance of her class. A felt something drop onto my desk and saw a piece of paper folded into 3. Troy always folded his notes into 3. Never 2 or 4 but 3. Once upon a time I asked him why but he just winked and said "Adds to the mystery, babe." I opened it curiously.

_Gabs,_

_Please, please, please meet me in our spot during free period. Please._

_I need to talk to you._

_Troy xx_

I read it over and over again. _Troy xx_. _Troy xx_. _xx. _Aww he wants to kiss me…not that I want to kiss him. Nooo that would be bad! Ok so I admit it. I still love Troy. Even after nights and nights of crying and after 8 empty ice cream containers I still freaking loved Troy. Stupid barstard. The bell rang and I made my way to our secret spot on top of the school. Troy came thundering up after me kinda surprised to see that I actually showed up. This wasn't the first time he asked me to come up here so he could talk to me since we broke up. And I haven't been up here since a week before he was tongue-tied with that stupid little tramp.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to talk, to explain."

"What's there to explain? You go to a party with me and say oh I'm going to get us some drinks and then I catch you playing mouth wars with a slut!" I yelled at him.

"Okay I know you're angry but you gotta let me explain!" he begged. I looked into his eyes. I wished I hadn't. I could never say no to those pleading eyes.

"Fine."

"Okay um…Gabi-"

"Gabriella" I interrupted him.

"Ok Gabriella I've missed you so much these past few months. When I broke your heart I only broke mine into a million pieces more. But that night I was drunk so I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Troy why were you fricken drinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe the punch was spiked but please forgive me babe. I'll do anything to get to kiss you one more time. To be able to hold you. To be able to call you mine."

"Troy you don't know what I've been through these past months! And you expect to say sorry and have me rush into your arms? It doesn't work like that!" I yelled at him. Tears fell down my cheeks as I pushed past him to the exit.

"Then what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" he yelled after me.

"Publicly humiliate yourself by walking in a chicken suit juggling eggs and then claim your love for me" I screamed back at him sarcastically.

One month later

I walked to my locker surrounded by gossiping girls. I didn't like gossip, as some of it is hurtful shit about me. Taylor rushed up to me.

"Did you hear?" she asked excitedly.

"Hear what?"

"Troy is walking around the school in some dumb chicken suit juggling things looking for you!" He didn't! But he did. He just turned around the corner in his ridiculous yellow suit. He stopped juggling and ran up to me. I stared at him.

"Hey" he said.

"H-hi" I managed to stutter out. "What are you doing?"

Well you said for you to forgive me I had to walk around in a chicken suit juggling eggs. So here I am."

"I wasn't bloody serious!" I said.

"But you still said it and you always keep to your word. Now you know that I love you and that that night was a big drunken mistake." He said seriously. He leant down to kiss me softly on the lips. Surprisingly I didn't pull away. Hey! If he was willing enough to embarrass himself in front of the entire school then hell. I'd kiss him no matter what looks Taylor (surprised) or Marcy (deathly, evil, jealousy, glaring, if-looks-could-kill-i'd-be-dead etc.) were giving me. The kiss turned passionate involving tongue fights and touching. We broke away when oxygen was in serious need.

His arms were around my waist and he bent down to whisper is my ear "Sorry it took so long. I needed juggling lessons."

**So how was it? Was it good or just plain garbage? Please review!**


End file.
